


Is There Somewhere

by followinglilies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followinglilies/pseuds/followinglilies
Summary: The home for all my random drabbles and ficlets for Niytavia. An assortment of different AU's, mostly canon divergent or modern AU. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Achilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A niytavia ficlet for @bellarkyy on tumblr! Some modern AU niytavia meet cute

A cold March wind nipped at Octavia’s cheeks and her breath came out in clouds as she jogged down the abandoned sidewalk of the park. In the summer months the place would be full of families, children screaming and laughing as parents sat chatting on nearby benches. In all honesty, Octavia preferred it the way it was in the cold, when there was no one around except her and Achilles. She could hear her heart pound in her chest in time with the music booming in her ears.

Achilles was Octavia’s massive mutt of a dog who also happened to be her roommate and best friend. She wasn’t in the market for a pet when she found him. Hell, she could hardly take care of herself. But Raven had insisted on dragging her along to look for a cat. In the end, Raven left empty-handed while Octavia brought home a 120 pound dog she was 90% sure wasn’t even allowed in her apartment.

Achilles seemed determined to freeze Octavia to death as he pulled her through every puddle he could, the cold water splashing through her shoes and soaking her socks. Every time she tried to get mad at him her intentions were softened as he looked back over his shoulder, tongue flopping and eyes gleaming. The big dope was one of the only things she could never refuse.

Octavia nearly stumbled into a slick of mud and cursed as she knelt down to tie her shoe. Achilles impatiently nudged her face, pleading to hurry up. A truck roared by on the road and a growl rose up in the dog’s throat. In an instant he lunged forward. Octavia managed to keep her grip on the leather leash but unfortunately it cost her the precarious position she had squatting on the ground. Her feet slipped out from under her and she ended up face down in an icy pool of mud. Achilles seemed concerned, circling around her and barking worriedly as if he had no idea why she had decided to lie down on the ground. Then his concern seemingly vanished as he excitedly bounded forward. His massive size dragged Octavia forward as she tried to claw at the ground with her free hand.

“Shit! Achilles!” Octavia tried to wipe the mud off her face and her arm was slowly ripped from her socket as Achilles continued to drag her forward.

“Achilles, heel!” the tugging stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh my god!” a voice called out from a few feet in front of her, startling Octavia who thought she was alone until then.

A slender hand stretched down in front of her and she was swiftly and gently pulled up onto her feet. She raised her eyes and took in the woman in front of her. She had long blonde hair spilling down from a messy bun on top of her head. Her eyes glimmered as hysterical laughs escaped her lips. Octavia felt her face grow hot and she defensively tugged away from her grasp.

“I’m sorry,” the woman wheezed between laughs, “I’m not laughing at you. It’s just-Achilles heel. That’s one hell of a pun.”

“I can’t help it, I’m a huge nerd when it comes to Greek mythology,” Octavia couldn’t help but smile back at her now, the laughter was contagious, even Achilles excitedly yapped at their feet. Octavia tried to wipe the mud from her clothes but she was too soaked to make any progress. Her teeth chattered as a wind blew past her.

“Oh, you’re going to freeze to death out here. Come with me, I live in the apartment just across the street, you can warm up there,” the blonde had calmed down and was staring gently at Octavia.

Octavia had always been told not to follow strangers but something told her it would be alright. Maybe it was those eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul or maybe the confidence she had from years of MMA training. Or maybe it was just the icy mud that had now slipped its way inside her sports bra.

The woman escorted Octavia and Achilles into the cozy apartment and even found some clothes for her to change into. They drank tea and warmed up for a while. She learned her name was Niylah and that she was maybe a little too easy to talk to. She found herself discussing things she had never even said to her closest friends, much less total strangers. Octavia could’ve stayed for hours but when she caught a glance at the time she saw she was already late for her shift.

Niylah walked them down the stairs and into the apartment lobby. Octavia was halfway through the door when she changed her mind and spun around.

“Wait a second,” she called out. She grabbed a pen from the front desk and quickly scribbled numbers on the back of Niylah’s hand.

“My number,” Octavia explained, “You know, so I can return the clothes.”

“Right. For the clothes.”

Niylah gave her a small wink before Octavia turned out the door once more.


	2. Are Those My Pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @reysxrose on tumblr. Two soft girlfriends being stupid in love.

Morning came too early for Octavia. It always did. Her alarm bleated loudly from her night stand. She slammed her hand down to make the incessant ringing stop and then rolled over, nuzzling into Niylah’s warmth. 

“Is it time to get up, ai bluma?” Niylah asked, already stretching and readying herself for the day. 

“No, time to go back to sleep,” Octavia groaned, “and I’m not a fucking flower.”

Niylah chuckled and settled back in, wrapping her arms around Octavia and gently kissing her neck. 

“Fine, five more minutes,” Niylah yawned. 

 

Within thirty seconds she was back asleep, her breath warm and steady on Octavia’s neck. Octavia wanted to stay forever but she quietly slipped away and out of bed. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold concrete floor and she tucked the blankets up around Niylah. As commander, Octavia needed to be up before the rest of society. Niylah had no need to be up until much later but she always insisted on waking up anyway. 

Niylah had been up late the night before comforting Octavia after one of her all too common nightmares. She was determined to make Niylah get a decent amount of rest so she kept the lights off, getting dressed in the pitch black room. She cursed under her breath as she rummaged through the drawers. She felt around until she found what she was fairly certain was a shirt and pants. She slipped the clothes on and strapped her sword around her hip. She struggled with her armor for five minutes before giving up, deciding to put it on when she got into the light. 

When she was finally dressed she bent down and kissed Niylah’s forehead before leaving the room to face the hellish outside world.

 

Octavia reunited with Niylah at breakfast. She walked into the mess hall yawning and Octavia smiled, happy to know she had just woken up. She crossed the crowded room, walking towards where Octavia sat at the elevated table. Octavia hopped down to meet her and Niylah pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around her waist. A giggle came from Niylah and rustled the hair around Octavia’s neck.

“Are those my pants?” she asked, stepping away from Octavia and staring down at her legs

Octavia’s face flushed hot and she looked down. She realized Niylah was right. The pants were far too long for her and bunched awkwardly around her ankles. 

“It was dark this morning,” Octavia growled back at her.

“It’s alright, they look much cuter on you,” Niylah smiled at her. She leaned in for a kiss and playfully slipped her hands in the pockets of Octavia’s borrowed pants.


	3. How to be a Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Octavia getting Niylah to be a bit more badass" requested by Reviewer+only
> 
> A bunker ficlet featuring flirty sparring and Octavia being protective af

Octavia’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Niylah. She was doing her usual rounds through the bunker. They had only been trapped for a few weeks but already Octavia was developing a routine. One of the only parts of this routine that didn’t make her miserable was when she checked in on medical. She hated the clinical smell of antiseptic but she loved visiting Niylah. It seemed like Niylah was one of the only people left who didn’t hate her guts. The warm smile she got whenever their eyes met was enough to cool some of the rage that seemed to be constantly boiling inside her. But not today. Today Niylah’s warm smile was pained and only flared up Octavia’s rage.

“What happened?” Octavia demanded, pointing to the dark bruises splashed across Niylah’s face.

“It’s nothing,” Niylah replied, once again trying to feign a smile. 

“Who did it?” Octavia growled.

“It’s really nothing,” Niylah reached out and grabbed her hand and the gentle touch caught Octavia off guard. Her heart fluttered in her chest. It returned to its regular beat of steady rage when she glanced back up at her bruised face.

Niylah didn’t have to explain for Octavia to know what had happened. Resentment had built for her ever since Octavia gave away one of Skaikru’s spots. It was the most ridiculous thing she had seen. Niylah was one of the most gentle souls she had met. She would never dream of hurting anyone but she was being harassed daily for simply surviving when others had not. 

“Come on,” Octavia tugged on Niylah, pulling her towards the metal double doors that led into the halls of the bunker.

“Octavia, what are you doing? Where are we going?” she glanced back over her shoulder but for the most part let herself be guided away.

Octavia marched determinedly down the halls, pushing through anyone in her way. Niylah followed close behind murmuring apologies to those they shoved aside. They walked down a flight of stairs until Octavia stopped in front of the massive metal doors that lead to the makeshift training room.

“Gonot raun! Ai gaf in disha geda,” Octavia shouted at the few soldiers who sparred on the mats or watched on against the walls. They grumbled as they put away their weapons. 

“Natrona,” one of the men spat at Niylah as he pushed past her.

Octavia lunged forward and grabbed him by the arm. In an instant her sword was drawn against his throat.  
“We are wonkru now,” Octavia growled, “the only traitor here is you.”

“Octavia, please,” Niylah placed a hand cautiously on her shoulder. 

Octavia breathed deeply. Niylah’s touch soothed the fire in her blood and she shot the man one final glare before releasing him from her grasp. 

The room cleared and the two women were left alone. Octavia could see apprehension in Niylah’s eyes and she cursed herself for threatening the soldier. She didn’t mean to be so impulsive and angry but when she heard them talking about Niylah her instincts went into full effect. 

“I’m sorry,” Octavia said, glancing down at her boots, suddenly feeling a bit like a foolish child. Niylah placed a hand on her cheek and her eyes had softened. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise and Octavia realized this was probably the first time she had ever heard an apology from her.

“Anyway,” Octavia cleared her throat, “I don’t want anyone to hurt you anymore. So, it’s about time you learned how to fight back.”

“I learned some basic self defense when I was young but, I’m not much of a fighter. And I don’t really care for swords,” Niylah eyed the rack of weapons uneasily.

“We don’t need to use any weapons,” Octavia replied. She unstrapped her own sword from around her waist and tossed it aside. She took the heavy armor off and rolled her shoulders, enjoying the freedom from their bulk. She moved to the center of the room where there was a mat layed down for hand-to-hand combat. 

“Alright,” Niylah nodded hesitantly and stood across from her on the mat.

Suddednly Octavia lunged forward, she shot out her lung and swiped Niylah’s feet out from under her. There was a gentle thud as she hit the padded floor.

“No fair, I didn’t even know we had started yet.”

“You should always be ready,” Octavia reached down and helped her off the floor. 

“Again, try to stop me this time.”

They repeated it over and over again. When Niylah got close to blocking her, Octavia would change her movement ever so slightly and take her down to the mat. 

“Octavia,” Niylah groaned as she pulled herself up of the mat for the hundredth time, “can we take a break?”

“Please,” she grabbed Octavia’s hand and leaned in close. Niylah’s hand was warm against her own and she could just barely feel her breath against her skin. Her eyes were wide and expectant and Octavia’s heart sped up against her will. 

She started to nod and then in an instant her head hit the mat. It took her a moment to realize Niylah had gotten her revenge, taking her legs out from underneath her. Her face grew hot and she quickly pushed herself up off the floor. She scowled as she saw a mischievous smile spreading across Niylah’s face.

“Admit it,” Niylah nudged her arm playfully, “that was a little badass.”

“Maybe just a little.” Octavia kept her face cold and angry but on the inside her smile was wider than Niylah’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng
> 
> Gonot raun: Go away/leave  
> Ai gaf in disha geda: I need this place  
> Natrona: traitor


End file.
